Menanti di Bawah Jembatan Itu
by ryukutari
Summary: "Kau bisa melihatku?"/ "Aku ingin berterimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku tadi!" / "Kau akan mengetahui identitasku sebenarnya," / "Ayo Karin, kau adalah orang pertama yang aku ajak ke tempat ini," / "Sughoiii!" / "Sebenarnya.. aku bukan manusia," / "Jadi.. ini adalah hari terakhir kita bisa bermain?" / "Kazune.. yokatta! Aitakatta!" / "Suki yo," /Bad summary / Oneshoot!


Hoi hoi! ketemu lagi nih _minna-san_, seperti biasa, Ryu bikin ff _one-shoot _dulu sebelum ngelanjutin yang ff yang _multichapter! _heheheh#plek. Dan entah kenapa ketemu latar di jembatan lagi, padahal di ff sebelumnya juga jembatan, mungkin lagi terobsebsi sama jembatan kali ya?. Tapi begitulah, ff berikut ini juga terinspirasi dari anime_ Hotarubi no Mori e. _Nih anime yang tak tiru dikit ceritanya (?) menurut Ryu cukup nyesek ampe nangis-nangis nontonnya huwaaa... TTATT#dasarcengeng. Yosh! Cekidot! simak ff gaje berikut ini.

**.**

**Kamichama Karin ©KogeDonbo**

**.**

**Title : Menanti di Bawah Jembatan Itu**

**.**

**Genre : Fantasy, Angst, Romance.**

**.**

**Rated : T+**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, AU, Typos, just Karin POV, Gaje, Abal, alur berantakan, dll.**

**.**

**Summary :**

"Kau bisa melihatku?"/ "Aku ingin berterimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku tadi!" / "Kau akan mengetahui identitasku sebenarnya," / "Ayo Karin, kau adalah orang pertama yang aku ajak ke tempat ini," / "_Sughoiii!" / _"Sebenarnya.. aku bukan manusia," / "Jadi.. ini adalah hari terakhir kita bisa bermain?" / "Kazune.. _yokatta! Aitakatta!" / _"_Suki yo," ._

.

**Enjoy Reading**

.

Di bawah jembatan. Mungkin tempat itu dipandang oleh orang-orang adalah tempat yang kotor. Dimana sungai mengalir keruh dan bau, sampah berserakan, ataupun sarang nyamuk. Banyak orang yang berpikiran seperti itu, bahkan aku yang dulu. Adalah lokasi yang diacuhkan banyak orang. Namun, di bawah jembatan yang tidak jauh dari tempatku tinggal dulu, menyimpan suatu kenangan tersendiri.

**Flashback On**

Waktu itu, aku menangis. Pada saat itu pula, umurku sudah menginjak delapan tahun. Entahlah aku menangis karena apa, tapi yang aku ingat, aku keluar dari rumah secara diam-diam di malam hari dengan air mata yang berlinang.

Keadaan di luar rumah begitu sepi. Hanya bulan, kunang-kunang, dan suara hewan-hewan malam menyeruak di lingkungan sekitarku. Jalanan kecil di depan rumahku yang biasanya terlihat cukup ramai, berbeda tigaratus enam puluh derajat saat ini.

Entah apa yang merasukiku pada saat itu. Aku merasa cukup senang dengan suasananya. Membuat diriku dapat menepis jauh-jauh kesedihanku saat itu. Aku cekikikan kecil sembari berlari-lari kecil mengejar sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang bercahaya menghidupi malam.

Hingga pada akhirnya aku sampai pada sebuah jembatan beton kecil, dengan gemuruh air sungai mengalir begitu mengalungkan lagu di pendengaranku. Sekumpulan kunang-kunang yang sedari tadi ku ikuti mulai terbang meninggi, melampaui batas jangkauan tanganku. Aku berusaha semampu yang kubisa untuk menggapai mereka dengan jemari-jemari mungilku.

Tiba-tiba saja aku memiliki sebuah akal untuk mencapai mereka dengan cara menaiki pembatas jembatan yang berdiri kokoh di depanku. Tanpa berpikir dua kali aku melakukannya. Mengangkat kedua kakiku lalu mengambil pijakan di atas perbatasan yang lumanyan tebal itu. Menyeimbangkan kedua kakiku agar tak terjatuh ke sungai di bawahnya. Kepalaku menengadah. Serangga bercahaya itu kini sedang menari-nari jauh diatas gapaian tanganku. Kujauhkan pandangan mataku, tampak banyak butiran cahaya berwarna-warni -bintang serta sang rembulan yang menghiasi langit malam.

Segerombolan kunang-kunang itu mulai terbang lebih tinggi. Aku menjinjitkan jari-jari kakiku, seolah ingin ikut dengan mereka ke langit malam indah itu. Kuulurkan tanganku lebih tinggi, berharap mencapai jangkauan mereka. Namun, tiba-tiba jemari kakiku kehilangan keseimbangan untuk menopang tubuhku. Sehingga diriku sedikit berputar dan akan jatuh ke aliran air di bawahnya. Batinku panik, kututup mataku erat-erat, berharap akan ada yang menolongku.

Hap!

Ia menyelamatkan dengan kedua tangannya menangkap metubuhku yang nyaris terjatuh ke sungai itu. Kubuka salah satu mataku untuk melihat keadaan diikuti mataku yang lagi satunya. Pandangan kita bertemu. Aku membungkam menatapi wajahnya.

"Kau bisa melihatku?" tiga patah kata yang ia ucapkan secara pelan langsung saja membuyarkan lamuanku.

Aku sedikit memberontak ingin turun dari pangkuan tangannya. Hingga ia mengalah lalu menurunkanku.

Rupanya ia berawakan lebih tinggi dariku dan mengenakan Kimono. Aku bergeser beberapa langkah ke belakang, mengatur jarak antara dia dan aku. Kulihat-lihat lingkungan sekitar. Nampaknya aku berada di bawah jembatan.

"Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku tadi," ucapnya seraya menerawangi langit malam, bukan kepada lawan bicaranya. Tapi aku yakin, ia berbicara kepadaku.

Aku terlalu gugup untuk bicara, dan akhirnya hanya mengangguk. Aku memberanikan diri untuk mendekatinya,"Langitnya cantik yah?" tanyaku berbasa-basi.

"Iya, mereka sungguh cantik dilihat dari sini," sahutnya lembut sembari duduk di rerumputan hijau dibawahnya.

Aku mencuri pandangannya. Akupun ikut duduk di sampingnya. Ia masih juga menerawangi langit-langit itu. Dengan posisinya yang tengah bersila dan sikunya menginjak lutut kanan serta tangan kanannya menopang dagu. Hening menyelimuti perbincangan kita.

"Lama-lama membosankan juga," lirihnya kemudian. Aku tetap menoleh sambil mengangkat salah satu alisku.

Ia berdiri kembali, kemudian berlalu menjauhiku. Aku ikut berdiri dan mengikuti kemana langkah ia berjalan.

"Kenapa kau mengikutiku?" tanyanya, diiringi langkah kakinya yang berhenti.

"Aku.." aku membungkam sejenak,"Aku ingin berterimakasih karena telah menyelamatkanku tadi!" mungkin memang sifat asliku agak tergugup jika bertemu orang baru.

"Sama-sama," nada bicaranya mendadak polos,"Jarang-jarang orang dapat melihatku, dan jika mereka dapat melihatku... Mereka pasti segera mengambil langkah seribu menjauh dariku," lanjutnya, sedikit menceritakan tentang pengalaman sekaligus mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

Ia menghadap ke tembok, kemudian meletakan dua jari tangan kanannya pada bahu kirinya, lalu menariknya hingga ke bahu kanan, bagaikan menggambar garis horizontal. Setelahnya, ia melanjutkan dengan menggambar garis vertikal di tembok bawah jembatan itu. Munculah sebuah titik kecil putih terang yang lama-lama membesar, mirip pintu.

"Kau mau kemana?" aku kemudian buru-buru menutup mulutku,"Maksudku, ummmm... _Onii-san _mau kemana?" tanyaku, dengan perubahan pada bagian 'kau'.

Ia sementara menghentikan kakinya yang ingin melangkah ke dalam pintu dengan sinar putih menyeruak itu.

"Kau bisa memanggilku Kazune saja,"

"Kalau begitu Kazune memanggilku Karin!" kataku tegas. Sedikit memotong pada saat ia jeda berbicara.

"Aku mau ke dalam tempat ini, yang tak lain adalah rumahku sendiri," sahutnya singkat penjelasan.

"Wahh.. ini kemana tembusnya? Bolehkah aku ikut?!" pintaku dengan raut wajah memelas. Serta rasa ingin tahu yang besar. Sepertinya, aku sudah mulai lancar bicara dengannya.

"Sebaiknya tidak,"

"Un?! Tapi.. kenapa?" pekikku seketika setelah ia melarangnya.

"Kau akan terlambat tidur,"

"Aku bisa bangun kesiangan!"

"Kau akan terlambat sekolah,"

"Besok hari minggu!"

"Kau akan dimarahi orang tuamu,"

"Yang penting mereka tidak membunuhku,"

Berbagai alasan Kazune lontarkan, namun aku dapat mengelaknya dengan sahutan yang masuk akal.

"Jika kau mengikutiku kemari, kau akan... " aku memiringkan kepala membentuk tanda tanya di atasnya. "Kau akan mengetahui identitasku sebenarnya,"

"Identitas Kazune sebenarnya?" aku memastikan perkataannya, apakah aku tidak salah dengar.

"Iya," jawabnya singkat meyakinkan.

"Wah, aku ingin mengetahuinya!" seruku kegirangan. Sinar kelip-kelip terlihat bertaburan di sekitar kepalaku.

"Tapi..."

"Ku mohon..."

"Baiklah, ta—"

"Hyee—" baru saja aku ingin teriak senang, tiba-tiba saja ia menempelkan jari telunjuknya di depan bibirku. Lalu berjongkok untuk menyamai tingginya denganku. Matanya menatap serius ke arahku. Sontak saja aku langsung terdiam.

"Shiiit... " desisnya. Hingga aku benar-benar diam, ia baru akan melepaskan telunjuknya. "Tapi jangan bilang ke siapapun yah, tentang identitasku ini," syaratnya kepadaku. Aku menggangguk mantap," Hmph!".

Kazune berdiri seraya melepaskan jari telunjuknya dari bibirku. Ia tersenyum simpul. Kakinya berjalan, melangkah masuk ke dalam pintu dengan cahaya putih terang-benderang.

"Ayo Karin, kau adalah orang pertama yang aku ajak ke tempat ini," dari dalam dia menyambutku dengan uluran tangannya untuk memasuki tempat ia berada sekarang. Tanpa sungkan aku menerima uluran tangannya lalu memasuki tempat itu dengan perasaan girang. Tempat tersembunyi di bawah jembatan.

"_Sughoiii!"_ pujiku begitu memasukinya.

Tempat ini sungguh menakjubkan. Dimana rumput hijau terbentang luas, bunga-bunga bermekaran, langitnya bewarna biru sedikit.. merah muda, pohon-pohon menjulang tinggi dan terpaan angin sejuk begitu membelaiku. Mulut ini tiada henti-hentinya menggumamkan suatu kekaguman.

"Indah ya," bisik Kazune seraya merebahkan dirinya diatas rerumputan yang asyik menari-nari.

Aku berlari-lari mengitari wilayah ini. Begitu menyenangkan.

"Kazune, ayo kita bermain!" ajakku sambil menarik-narik tangannya. Ia yang tengah menikmati posisi tidur-tiduranpun dengan ogahnya meladeni diriku.

"Ayo, ayo bermain!" rengekku diiringi suara manja.

"Okelah," ia mengalah.

"Suit siapa yang jadi!" seruku bersiap-siap. "Hyak!"

"Kazune yang jadi, tutup mata, cari aku!" perintahku bersemangat. Ini menyenangkan, sungguh menyenangkan.

Kita merebahkan diri sejenak di rerumputan untuk melepas lelah. Berlari-larian tadi cukup menguras tenaga kami. Menerawangi langit dengan awan yang berarak-arak. Aku bercekikikan kecil karena merasa geli karena digelitiki oleh rerumputan ini.

"Aku baru tau ada tempat seindah ini di bawah jembatan!" ucapku terkagum, entah untuk keberapa kalinya.

Aku meliriknya, ia hanya tersenyum tipis menanggapi itu.

"Apakah ada tempat seperti ini juga di bawah jembatan lain?!" kembali kuberucap sembari menatapi langit-langit itu. Menikmati sajian alam lain disana.

"Tidak, menurutku tidak," sahutnya lebih kepada sebuah opini.

"_Souka_," responku singkat.

"Hmn, Karin.. apa kau tahu?" tanyanya mengalihkan topik kali ini. Sambil membalikan badannya menghadapku. Aku yang mengetahuinya, ikut membalikan badan agar pandangan kita bertemu.

"Sebenarnya.. aku bukan manusia," pernyataan yang ia lontarkan diterima oleh indra pendengaranku.

"Kalau itu, anak kecil seperti aku pasti bisa menebaknya, karena tidak mungkin seorang manusia dapat membuka atau membuat sebuah pemandangan seindah nan sebagus ini.." jelasku dengan sedikit pujian, seraya mengulurkan tanganku umpamakan menyalami langit.

"Begitu yah, syukurlah kalau kau dapat menebaknya lebih dulu," ujarnya, ia tampak sengaja memberi jeda pada perkataan selanjutnya, jadi aku lebih memilih untuk diam. "Sebenarnya pula, aku adalah sesosok roh yang tengah menjalani masa hukuman disini,"

"Roh yang dihukum? aku baru dengar hal yang semacam itu, jadi menurutku hal itu tak ada-"

"Ada disini, di hadapanmu sekarang!" bantahnya dengan tegas disertai bukti yang jelas. "Jadi, jika masa hukuman itu telah habis, aku akan lenyap dari muka bumi," lanjut Kazune, kata-kata yang diucapkan di akhir kalimat terdengar seperti ada nada-nada sedih.

"Ngomong-ngomong Kazune dihukum karena apa?" tanyaku begitu mendengarkan beberapa pernyataannya tadi.

"Ahh... aku tidak ingat tentang itu, mungkin mereka sudah menghapus ingatanku sebelum dihukum kemari," pendapatnya, yang masih bisa kuterima.

"Lalu, Kazune sudah berapa tahun menjalani masa hukumannya?" tanyaku lagi, dengan raut wajah menginterogasi.

"Kurang lebih sih, sudah seratus tahun," sahutnya enteng, tanpa berpikir lagi.

"APA?! Seratus tahun?!" responku terkaget-kaget. Segera saja aku bangkit lalu terduduk di atas rerumputan itu. Aku menatapnya tajam,"Serius?!".

"Ayolah, hukuman di dunia Roh dan dunia manusia itu berbeda," ujarnya berusaha agar diriku mempercayai pernyataannya yang memang benar-benar nyata. Iapun mengikutiku duduk di rerumputan itu. "Kurasa hari sudah mulai pagi, Karin pulanglah, orang tuamu sedang cemas menunggu di rumah," sarannya kepadaku dan ia berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangannya kepadaku.

Aku menyambut uluran tangannya diikuti tubuhku yang berdiri pula,"Tapi, dari mana Kazune mengetahui itu?" aku memiringkan kepala mempertegas pertanyaan tadi.

"Aku mengetahuinya dari membaca sisi lain dirimu,"

Aku hanya ber-oh ria mendengar jawabannya. Lalu menengadah, "Disini tidak ada siang atau malam yah, langitnya tetap saja bewarna seperti itu," aku berkomentar sedikit sebelum ingin meninggalkan tempat ini.

"Jangan basa-basi terus, lebih cepat lebih baik," katanya. Iapun melakukan hal yang sama seperti ia membuka pintu ajaib ini. Tak lama setelah itu, pintu dengan cahaya putih itu terbuka.

Aku melangkah keluar. Benar ternyata, hari sudah menjelang pagi. Walaupun sang surya belum menampakkan dirinya secara jelas, namun mendengar riuh burung berkicauan sudah memastikan hari menjelang pagi.

"_Yosh!_ Aku pulang dulu yah, nanti pasti aku kemari lagi!"

Ia hanya menyerahkan seutas senyuman. Akupun berlalu meninggalkannya.

Nantinya aku kembali dan kembali kesana lagi. Jika hari minggu atau hari libur, aku dapat menikmati lebih lama dengannya. Lain halnya aku sekolah, hanya bisa menghabisakan waktu tidak terlalu lama. Kendatipun begitu aku senang, aku bisa menganggapnya bagaikan teman. Walaupun dia hanya sesosok roh, dia bisa diajak bercanda seperti manusia pada umumnya.

Waktu berjalan semakin cepat, tak kusangka aku sudah sepuluh bulan berlalu semenjak aku mengenalnya. Semakin hari kita semakin akrab. Aku selalu menemuinya setiap hari, ia lalu mengajakku ke tempat itu dan bersenda gurau disana. Hingga pada akhirnya..

"Kazune, aku akan meninggalkan kota ini.." ucapku lesu. Ia menoleh sedikit bingung. Tak mendengarkan sepatah ucapan darinya, aku mulai melanjutkan,"Ayahku dipecat dari pekerjaannya disini, dan orang tuaku akan kembali ke desaku untuk kembali mengemban pekerjaan sebagai pedagang," terangku singkat.

"Hummnn... begitu yah," bisiknya dengan kepala sedikit ditundukan. Pertanda ia juga ikut sedih dengan lontaran kalimat yang kukata.

"Jadi.. ini adalah hari terakhir kita bisa bermain?" tanyaku polos dengan senyum dipaksakan.

Ia mengangguk pelan, sembari melempar senyum pucat. Lalu meraih genggaman tanganku,"Ayo kita bermain sedikit, selagi ada waktu!" ujarnya. Aku mengangguk mantap.

Iya, ia memiliki dunia yang luar biasa di bawah tempat yang diacuhkan banyak orang. Bukan, kurasa dunia ini tidak hanya dimiliki oleh dia, tetapi kita. Hari-hariku terasa bewarna sepuluh bulan akhir ini. Terhibur olehnya, Kazune sesosok roh.

Alam dibalik tembok jembatan ini merupakan saksi bisu perpisahan kita kali sekarang ini. Suka ria seketika berubah menjadi sebuah kesedihan.

_"Etto..._ nanti aku berjanji kok, akan kembali kesini lagi!" tegasku terhadapnya, berlebih untuk bermaksud menghibur ketimbang berjanji.

Telapak tangan kita bersentuhan. Tergenggam sangat erat. Diiringi dengan gugurnya helai-helai bunga sakura. Di tempat ini tak terikat oleh musim, siang ataupun malam. Di dunia ini akan menghadiahkan sajian alamnya tergantung dari suasana hati ketika kita menginjakan kaki disini.

Berlian-berlian rapuh mulai tercucur dari pelipis indra penglihatanku. Menatap sendu sosok yang berada di hadapanku ini. Tanpa berpaling dari lautan biru tenang yang terpancar dari kedua matanya.

"Selamat tinggal, sampai berjumpa kembali..."

**Flashback Off**

Sudah sembilan tahun lebih telah berlalu. Sungguh lama, tak sabar aku menanti hari ini. Pada saat liburan musim panas, diriku sudah menginjak umur delapanbelas tahun. Akupun memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah lamaku dahulu. Tidak. Aku menuju kesana untuk memuaskan rasa rinduku yang sudah sembilan tahun terpendam.

Kini, aku tengah berada dalam kereta listrik menuju lokasi tersebut. Entah kenapa, diriku begitu berdebar-debar ingin cepat sampai. Ah, pasti aku sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat dia nanti. Semoga saja dia sabar menanti di bawah jembatan itu.

Sampai. Sekarang aku sudah berada di ambang pintu gerbang bercat hitam rumahku yang dulu, rumah masa keciliku. Tanganku perlahan ingin meraih pelatuk pintu itu. Namun, aku berhenti di tengah jalan. Aku mengembalikan posisi tanganku lalu. Masih enggan untuk membukanya. Pikiranku tiba-tiba melayang ke sosoknya, Kazune.

Aku berlari-lari di jalan kecil itu, mengacuhkan cahaya matahari selalu saja menyengatku. Kawasan sekitar sini rasanya tak berubah, masih sama persis seperti sembilan tahun lalu.

Hingga akhirnya aku sampai di sebuah jembatan kecil, dimana sungai itu mengalir di bawahnya. Aku turun menggunakan tangga yang terletak di samping pengujung jembatan, menghubungkan antara jalanan atas dan tepian sungai di bawah.

"Kazune!" panggilku dengan nada tinggi. Nafasku sedikit tak karuan karena berlarian tadi. Akupun mengedarkan pandangan. Lalu berhenti setelah menemukan sebuah tembok kecil di bawah jembatan itu. Tidak ada yang berubah.

Aku menatap dalam-dalam penuh harap. Seberkas cahaya mulai muncul kemudian membesar membentuk sebuah pintu. Ya, itu dia! Itu dia!

Aku berlari lagi, menepis rasa lelahku jauh-jauh. Pandangan kita bertemu lagi. Aku secara lansung berhamburan memeluknya, "Kazune.. _yokatta! Aitakatta!"_ aku menangis bahagia di pundaknya.

"Ka... Karin?" ia memastikan diriku ini adalah temannya yang dulu. Dengan agak terkejut.

"Hmph!" responku mengangguk.

"_Yokatta na... _ dirimu sekarang sudah besar sekarang," ucapnya menilaiku. Akupun melepas pelukanku. Lalu menatapinya dengan wajah yang merona merah.

"Wah, tinggi kita sama!" seruku sambil menimang-nimang tinggi kita berdua. "Ternyata roh tidak bisa tua yah,"

Ia tersenyum simpul, "Ya, begitulah,"

"_Nee_, kita ke dunia itu lagi ayo!" ajakku dengan ceria, aku juga merindukan dunia nan spektakuler itu.

Kazune menyetujui ajakanku, iapun meletakkan dua jarinya tangan kanannya pada bahu kirinya lalu menariknya hingga ke bahu kiri, membentuk garis horizontal. Kemudian menggambar garis vertikal pada tembok di hadapannya. Munculah sebuah cahaya berbentuk pintu. Seperti biasanya.

Kita melangkah kedalam secara bersamaan. Pada pijakan pertamaku, kami sudah dihadiahi sebuah pemandangan yang indah.

"Sudah lama aku tidak melihat pemandangan seperti ini.." ujar Kazune. Sontak aku menatapnya heran.

"Bukannya kau tinggal disini?" tanyaku mencoba menuntut penjelasan tentang perkataannya tadi.

"Entahlah, sejak kau pergi selama sembilan tahun, keadaan pemandangan disini seolah tengah bersedih," jawabnya datar sambil menerawang keadaan sekitarnya. "Dan, sudah menjadi fakta, jika pemandangan alam disini akan menuruti perasaan siapapun yang menginjakan kakinya disini, termasuk aku," ujarnya, aku terkejut dan langsung mengetahui bagaimana perasaan dirinya yang kutinggalkan selama ini.

Aku mulai membenci diriku sendiri, mengapa aku tega melakukan ini kepadanya?

"_Gomen, hountouni gomenasai.._" lirihku, menatap kosong lukisan alam yang tergambar jelas di pandanganku. Namun, lukisan alam itu segera berganti dengan pemandangan yang lebih indah, melebihi apapun. Sosoknya tengah berdiri di hadapanku sambil menenepuk pundak kananku dengan tangan kanannya.

"Sudahlah, jangan menyalahkan dirimu sendiri, kau tidak salah kok," sahutnya diluar dugaanku, ia menyemangatiku. "Sekarang ayo kita bermain seperti dulu lagi! Tutup matamu, kejar aku!" ajaknya girang, seakan berlari dari keterpurukanku. Iapun berlari, lalu bersembunyi dibalik pohon.

"Hei, aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" elakku dengan senyum-cemberut.

"_Urusai_ ! cepat kejar aku... Yuhuu~!" ia berlari lagi semakin menjauh. Mau tidak mau, aku mengejarnya kemanapun ia pergi. Mengelilingi seputaran dunia kecil ini. Rasanya seperti kembali ke masa-masa kecilku dulu.

"Huf... huf... Kazune... larimu cepat banget sihh!"

"Salah, itu karena kau yang terlalu lambat larinya!"

Setelah benar-benar lelah, kami bertiduran di atas padang rumput yang tengah menari-nari diterpa semilir angin sepoi-sepoi. Aku melipat ke belakang tanganku sebagai bantalan untuk kepalaku.

"Benar-benar bernostalgia jadinya, hahaha," ucapku diselingi tawaan garing.

"Begitulah, tapi entah kenapa aku merasakan... aneh ya ada senang, ada sedih.." ungkapnya membuatku yang mendengarnya juga aneh. Akupun bangun lalu duduk.

"Maksudnya?"

Ia hanya memasang wajah kebingungan. Memautkan kedua alisnya. Memajukan bibir bagian bawahnya. Lalu mengendikkan kedua bahunya.

Aku hanya menghela nafas seolah berkata ' ya, sudahlah '. Dan menatapi Kazune yang sedang terbentang di rerumputan itu. Tapi aku sedikit tersentak kaget ketika melihat kakinya.

"_Eetto.._ Kazune, kakimu mana?" tanyaku sembari terbengong menatapi kaki Kazune yang sangat perlahan hilang tergerogoti cahaya putih kebiru-biruan. Sampai-sampai ia duduk kemudian melihat kakinya. Lalu, menatap ke arahku.

"Kurasa... sekaranglah waktunya hukumanku habis," opininya, tidak dapat kuterima. Mataku membelalak kaget setengah mati. Seakan mengerti apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya. Ia tetap memperlihatkan senyum tipisnya itu. Akupun dengan segera meraih bahunya dan melingkarinya dengan kedua tanganku.

"Tidak! Tidak boleh, Kazune! Tidak boleh!" aku merengek dalam pelukannya. Ia hanya membalas pelukanku.

Aku sedikit membungkam, lalu melonggarkan pelukanku dengannya. Sehingga selisih antara wajahku dengannya sangatlah tipis, hanya terpaut kurang dari 4 cm. Kemudian semakin mendekat dan mendekat, hingga kedua bibir kami bersentuhan. Lembut kurasakan. Sangat... lembut. Kami melakukan hal ini cukup lama. Bibirku terasa betah berdiam seperti ini. Jantungku sepertinya berdetak dengan sangat kencang.

Sampai pada akhirnya aku tak dapat merasakan lagi tangannya yang melingkari punggungku. Aku melepas kecupan manis ini, sebagai tanda perpisahan. Dapat kurasakan wajahku kali ini benar-benar merah.

"_Suki yo, _Kazune,_"_

"_Suki da yo,_ Karin,_"_

Ia benar-benar menghilang, tanpa meninggalkan sehelai rambutpun. Air mataku mengucur sangat deras. Keadaanpun sekitar mendadak gelap. Kepalaku pusing. Penglihatanku kabur. Pemandangan yang indah itu telah luput dari pandanganku. Dan.. aku tak akan bisa melihatnya, ataupun merasakannya lagi. Aku terjatuh.

Aku siuman di bawah jembatan pada tembok yang biasanya digunakan sebagai perbatasan antara dunia ini dan dunia itu. Aku merengek di sana. Seraya mengatup dan memeluk kedua kakiku.

Menggumamkan namanya setiap detik. Namun pada ujung-ujungnya ia tak kunjung datang. Terpaksa aku hanya meninggalkan tempat penuh kengangan itu, lalu pulang ke rumahku di desa.

Dahulu ia menghibur setiap aku terluka, tapi sekarang, ia malah membuatku merasakan luka yang lebih parah dari yang sebelumnya.

.

_**Owari**_

_**.**_

_Watdepak?!_ Kazune sifatnya kenapa berubah drastis gitu?! _Gomen,_ mereka OOC maut disini! Dan… _blusshhh… _#si_author_ceritanyalagi_blushing_. Ini mungkin pertama kali berisi adegan itu, hoho! Lalu.. s_ad _ed yang gagal! Kenapa ed nya gaje gitu! Disini saia lagi ngantuk-ngantuknya bikin ednya, hiihiiii… :D #abaikan paragraph ini.

Wahh, akhirnya selesai juga bikinnya huft…. Nah menurut _minna-san_ bagaimana tanggapan kalian tentang fic yang Ryu buat kali ini? Anehkah? Gajekah?Atau.. tak bisa dimengerti? (Me : Masih bingung ama alurnya)

Oke, kerahkan kesan kalian pada kolom _review_ di bawah ini, boleh kokkalo mau caci makilah, nyaraninlah, diterima deh dari semua kalangan , _deal? _ :D

_Eetto.._ Ryu rasa cuma segitu yang bisa disampaikan, akhir kata..

Terimakasih telah membaca! ;)


End file.
